


A Whole New World

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Another inappropriately used Disney song, Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Fanvids, M/M, Manipulation, This is a crack vid, Video, When Hannibal's idea of romance is a trauma conga line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal you are not subtle. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sickness.
> 
> An attempt at Hannigram fluff - at least I tried.

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/56296634979/hannibal-you-are-not-subtle-at-all-another)

**Author's Note:**

> A whole new world of cannibalism and encephalitis...
> 
> I actually cannot make a vid of Hannibal where he is not an asshole apparently.


End file.
